Orgi Bellator
Orgi Bellator (simply nicknamed Burk) is the main, later true secondary antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank universe. He is a cruel, bloodthirsty, and murderous alien warlord and is the secondary leader of the Dion. He helped his dad with "Operation: Lombax Extinction". He is the archenemy of Dr. Nefarious, and the true arch-nemesis of the courageous duo Ratchet and Clank. He is the primary, later tertiary boss and secondary antagonist in Ratchet & Clank: Burk's Wrath. ''He first started out as the tertiary antagonist of ''Ratchet & Clank: Origin Bonum. ''He is the son of [[Choros (Ratchet & Clank)|''Choros]].'''' He is voiced by Rick May who voiced Soldier in Team Fortress 2. He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. History Beginnings It all starts when Orgi finds Apogee Industries, currently abandoned. He then meets up with Chairman Drek, and has made a deal with Drek to create a new home planet. This led to using The Chrysos Orb as an energy source of the Deplanetizer with Artemis Zogg's permission. Nonetheless, phase one of Operation Ovo has begun with the use of the Pixelator 2000 to shoot Max Apogee with. Then a few years later with phase two starting, they built an army of robots to prepare the assistance of Operation Ovo. While the Chrysos Orb was loosing its powers at the hands of Dr. Nefarious, he began insulting him. After a brief fight, Dr. Nefarious retreats and Orgi hides the Chrysos Orb (with Drek's help) in Planet Peisma. And as Orgi checked a small robot being falsely checked in (Clank), he ran off and Orgi ordered some driods to chase him down. Thus, beginning the events of Ratchet's and Clank's first adventure together Netherverse Deal Many years later, he got in contact with Mr. Eye. He offered him a simple deal: arbsorb the amount of energy in the Solana and Polaris galaxies to create a super planet three times as big as the sun. Thus, this particular deal led to Mr. Eye turning Vendra and Neftin Prog into mere pawns when Ratchet and Clank confronted them. When Neftin decided to go back to jail with her sister, this began Orgi's biggest plan yet: take control of the entire universe for himself. For this, he calculates the velocity of his weapon usage and speed of his abilities of smart mechanical fighting. After preparing his minions to help him, "Operation: Ultimate Destruction" began once and for all. Battling Ratchet After finding Dr. Nefarious redeeming himself completely and joining Ratchet's crew, Orgi has risen both normally and to power using his super-mechanic arm. As the fight started, Dr. Nefarious watched in terror. But as Most of Ratchet's crew was injured, including Dr. Nefarious, he was holding Talwyn Apogee, Ratchet forcefully told Orgi to put her down. But Orgi refuses as he explains everything that happened in a short, yet sense-worthy way. As Orgi threw Talwyn to the ground and grabbed Ratchet by the mechanic hand, he was about to crush him. Before he could do it, Nefarious and Qwark tackle him. They beat him up together and rip his head off like that of a "spartan warrior of greece". Ever since then, Orgi was defeated once and for all, never to come back ever again, and only to remain dead for all eternity. Trivia * Orgi is similar to Scar ''from Disney's ''The Lion King: ** They both set traps for the heroes (Scar started the stampede; Orgi started the invasion). ** They both convince that the heroes are dead just to take full control of the other territories (Scar takes full control of Pride Rock; Orgi takes full control of the universe). ** They both have the same fate (Scar gets eaten by the hyeans; Orgi gets eaten by the Dion). ** They both kill the protagonist's father (Scar kills Mufasa during the stampede; Orgi kills Kaden during the invasion). * He is also similar to Mr. Freeze from ''Batman ''culture: ** Both have weapons to manipulate the element of ice via freezing victims solid and causing large snow blizards. ** Both have the capability of freezing an entire planet by hand. Quotes Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leader Category:Complete Monster Category:Aliens Category:Destroyer Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Characters in video games Category:Successful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Telekinetics